Merry Christmas
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: This Christmas, Hinata is going to step up and speak her mind, she's going to go up to Naruto and give him the best Christmas present ever... with, a little help from an unexpected source of course. Heavy Smut, NSFW, NaruHina, Oneshot


Hinata walked down the path of the Hidden Leaf Village, snow gently falling all around her and the other people walking around and enjoying the Christmas Eve festivities. It was so lively this time of year that Hinata couldn't stop herself from spending time with her friends at their Christmas party. It had been Naruto's idea of course, bringing everyone together, even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari showed up, and she was pretty sure she saw friends from the other villages of the Clouds, Mist, and Earth as well.

Everyone had looked quite happy and Hinata was glad to see Shino and Kiba once more, and Naruto of course, who had decided to throw the party at the Uchiha Manor and gotten quite the chewing out for not telling Sasuke about it until the invites went out, but she could only smile. It was simply something Naruto would do… She popped another piping hot piece of chicken into her mouth, making a noise of delight at how sweet it was. She'd managed to snag a good cup of them before heading back to the Hyuga estate once the party started to die down.

Though she had enjoyed her night, she said, staring down at her cup of chicken as she walked, and while it was delicious, she could only think of what she'd neglected to do once more. It had been impossible to get a moment alone with Naruto during the whole party, of course they'd talked, but only in groups and never directly to one another. It saddened her, but she didn't let it dominate her, she would stay confident, it was only a week until the inevitable New Year's party and she could always try again… maybe even try for a New Year's kiss.

Though as she thought more about it, a kiss under the mistletoe sounded quite too… though while she was off in her own little world she didn't even notice as she bumped into a rather tall figure and she hobbled back a few feet, panic on her face as she tried to get steady on the somewhat slippery ground beneath her. "EEEEK!" and she waved one hand around, the other trying desperately not to spill her delicious food before she finally got her balance.

She looked up at the figure and… who else, but Mei Terumī, the fifth Mizukage! Hinata immediately panicked, bowing in apology for bumping into her so rudely. "Oh, Lady Mizukage! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you so rudely, I'll watch where I'm going next time-" she sputtered off, trying to apologize to the beautiful woman in front of her.

Mei merely smiled and patted the other on the shoulder, holding her hand with with her palm toward the sky to show understanding "It's alright miss… Hyuga?" she questioned, she knew the name only from Ao who had taken the eye of such a Hyuga once before, and while she'd seen the girl once before during the Great Ninja war, she never learned her first name.

Hinata stood, a smile of relief on her face as she realized the Mizukage was understanding "Hinata Mi'lady, Hinata Hyuga," she said, nodding once as she looked up at her. "So, I can assume you're here to see Lady Tsunade?" she asked kindly, it wasn't normally you saw Kage out of their own village, especially at such a Holiday.

Mei only nodded, hand now on her hip. "I am, Lady Tsunade invited the others and I over for Christmas to talk like the old geezers we are…." she said, of course she still looked quite young and beautiful at the moment, but she couldn't help, but feel old. "Were you heading to a party yourself? Perhaps to meet a handsome young man?" she asked, a smirk on her face as the romantic side of her showed itself, she couldn't help it, Christmas romance was beautiful

Hinata shook her head "No, just coming from one actually, and as for the h-handsome young man…" she looked away, face turning a bright red as she played with a small piece of her hair, not able to answer. It was simply too embarrassing to admit to anyone, even the Mizukage.

Mei smiled brightly, clasping her hands together "That means yes~!" she teased, leaning forward, now even more interested. "Tell me, how did it go? Did you two kiss under the mistletoe?" she asked her, a wide grin across her face with Tsunade's gathering totally forgotten.

Hinata sighed, speaking softly and unable to meet the grown woman's eyes "No…" she said sadly, being forced to think about it only brought back the shyness she'd left behind a long time ago. "I didn't get a chance to be alone with him at all…" she admitted quite sadly.

Mei looked like she just accidentally kicked a small puppy, immediately realizing she had tread on very poor territory. She thought for a moment as she looked at this sad girl when it came to her and she smiled, reaching into her breast pocket and pulling out a small white bottle and held it out to her. "Next time you see that boy, take a small drink of this, you'll be relaxed enough to finally step up and talk to him, and maybe even get that kiss~" Then she turned around, waving goodbye "Now I have to be off, I don't want to be late.

Hinata stared at the small bottle, tilting her head in confusion only to look up and watch Mei walk away. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she stared hard at it, her heart pounding in her chest, she would… be able to talk to Naruto? Alone? She gulped and stared down at it. She oh so badly wanted to talk to him, see him tonight maybe…. tonight… She knew where she lived, she could go see him! It would be nice to see him tonight, away from everyone else, that's where she had the best chance of talking to him alone…

She took a breath, opening the bottle and immediately pulling back at the smell, it didn't exactly smell nice, but… she lifted the bottle to her lips, tilting her head back and chugging the whole thing, neglecting Mei's suggestion to take only a small bit before tossing it in a nearby trash can and making her way to Naruto's house.

Her her pounded in her chest and the world around her became surreal as she walked, she was really going to do it, she was going to go to his house… At first she was so nervous that she forgot she was still carrying the hot cup of chicken, but then she felt her muscles relaxing, a light blush appearing on her face, and she noticed it once more. She smiled, taking another bite and eating faster than usual, tossing the cup into a nearby trash can once she was done.

She walked with a new air of confidence, the thoughts of her and Naruto together running through her head, so many ideas… so many things she wanted to do and as she passed a small shop it caught her eye. It was a costume shop in a darker alley, but… not your regular type of shop. The thoughts ran even faster through her mind, all of the things she could get here… and she had plenty of money, so why not?

Once she exited the store she walked out, not looking any different than before other than her hair being in a ponytail, and walking in a pair of red heels-which she was walking great in for never walking in them beforehand, and carrying a small bag with her. Then she was on her way to Naruto's house once more and the closer she got, the more excited she got, her mind wandering off until she was right on his doorstep.

She reached up, ringing the doorbell once and hearing a small commotion from inside, and something falling as well as cursing. She couldn't help, but giggle and could only wonder what he'd knocked over in his race to the door. Then once it opened up she looked at that bright handsome smile with her own shy and beautiful once.

"Naruto, can I come in?" she asked, looking up at him kindly, shifting around under her clothes for the moment. She looked almost too excitedly, but of course Naruto didn't see any of that, he only saw his friend right in front of him. Of course, he was also wearing Pajamas at the moment, fluffy pants with ramen bowls on them and a shirt with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on it.

He smiled, stepping aside and gesturing inside "Of course!" he had to admit, he was a little nervous about letting Hinata in, especially since he still hadn't spoken about his feelings to her, but seeing her like this felt good… right almost, like it might give him a chance to see how he felt around her, and maybe a chance to talk to her about it. He hadn't gotten much of a chance at the party, it'd been difficult with so many other people around.

Hinata smiled and walked inside while Naruto shut the door behind her, blocking out the cold and warming back up as the cold was immediately washed away by the warmth of the house. Inside it looked almost overly-Christmas. There were lights all around the house, wreaths, Christmas decorations, and a tree that was too big for the living room and the star on top was tilting slightly as the ceiling pushed it aside. Hinata giggled at this, it was just like Naruto to get a tree that big..

Hinata turned around to look at her beloved again who was looking at her intensely while her back was turned and he quickly averted his eyes when she looked back, looking at the Christmas tree instead. She smiled, setting the bag down which tilted open, showing the clothes she'd been wearing underneath her jacket beforehand, with her bra and panties right on top… although, Naruto wasn't looking at it right this moment.

Hinata reached up, unzipping her jacket slowly as she spoke up "Naruto… I didn't get to talk to you at the Christmas party, and I thought I would… stop by and give you your Christmas gift…." she was being upfront, very upfront. Whatever in that bottle was certainly working wonders, but she didn't even question it yet.

Naruto on the other hand looked at her jacket, expecting some sort of thing that would get damaged in the snow so she was keeping it inside her jacket, but he was met with a very different surprise, and as soon as her JAcket was removed he saw a very scantily-clad Santa outfit, which was then followed by Hinata dropping her pants, showing off her long well-kept legs. Now those heels matched the rest of her outfit and she smiled, looking up at the man she loved with adoration in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Naruto…." she said softly, walking forward slowly, wanting to see what he did, how he reacted, this was something she'd never done before, with anyone. Even with that strange liquid, she still worried whether or not he'd like her choice, whether or not he'd enjoy her… or whether or not he even found her body type attractive. All of these questions ran through her head.

Though Naruto immediately settled her worries as he looked at her, his face turning a bright red and a small amount of red liquid dripping from his nose. He wiped it off on his sleeve before getting himself under control, except of course… that large bulge in his pants, which he had quite a bit of trouble hiding in the pajamas he'd come to greet her in.

Hinata smiled and she could see Naruto was impressed and decided to take it a step further, laying her hand gently on his crotch and speaking softly, almost seductively to him. Then she leaned in, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply, then slowly allowing her arms to drape around his neck and shoulders, her face was a beet red and he could probably feel the radiating heat, but she wasn't gonna pass out, in fact, she felt better than she ever had in her life.

Naruto was surprised by the kiss, but he certainly didn't reject it, he gently laid his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him and pressing himself against her. He made sure she could feel his hips as he held her close, tilting his head and parting his lips as he gently licked her. Then when he did that he felt her part her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and he could only smile, this felt… wonderful. And his first kiss too… no, Sasuke did not count.

Hinata smiled back into the kiss and she had no idea how long the kiss went on, for moments or minutes, but after a short while she pulled away slowly, a bright smile on her face highlighted by the deep red blush. Then she took a breath, grinding up against his hips, feeling exactly what he'd been pressing up against her. "Poor Naruto-Kun… you've gone and got yourself all excited…. I guess I'll have to fix it~" she said and she smiled at him, winking before dropping down to her knees and finding herself eye-level with his crotch.

Naruto simply didn't know how to process what was going on in front of him, was this really Hinata? At first he was worried that maybe she was someone else, but that energy… that was Hinata alright, but then, why was she doing this? Had she simply grown tired of him putting off speaking to her and decided to do something about it? He started to feel bad and he spoke up "Hinata- I, er…"

Hinata looked up at him and shook her head "You don't need to say anything, just enjoy your present tonight… If you want to talk, you can tell me how much you're enjoying it~" and she leaned forward, rubbing her face against his crotch, taking a deep breath through her nose. Even through his pants she could take in his scent and it was almost overwhelming. She reached up, pushing his pants out of the way and pushing his length through the slit in his boxers.

It was… wow, longer than she'd expected, for someone who had looks, personality, and strength, she almost thought it unfair that he was so well-endowed, but then she remembered it was her's to enjoy tonight… and realized it was more than fair for her. She leaned in, running her tongue over it slowly, focusing on the head first and practically coating it with her saliva before moving down the shaft, licking the underside.

Then once she reached the base she proceeded to reach into his pants once more, bringing out his balls and licking them as well, taking them into her mouth and gently suckling on each one for a brief few moments before cupping them in her hand, bringing her tongue back up around his length and enjoying her evening snack.

She took a good minute to make sure Naruto was as hard as he could get and then looked up at his face and she locked eyes with him. Watching his face contort in pleasure was incredible and the eye contact even more so. With that she leaned in, opening up her mouth and placing his length right inside, swirling her tongue around at first, breathing on it before sucking gently, closing her eyes at this point.

Then she started to bob her head, back and forth, back and forth rhythmically, taking him deeper each time until he hit the back of her throat. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she had heard quite a bit from a few of the other Hyuga girls about how to do this… well, while she was nearby and they didn't think anyone could hear them.

Then she heard Naruto moaning and that set her into overdrive, going even faster than before, letting his head tap the back of her throat each time she went down on it. It felt incredible to do this for him and if she were to be honest, the taste was quite nice… and Naruto's moans, and even cries of her name were wonderful encouragement. She took a breath, relaxing her throat and taking him in deep enough that her lips touched the base.

She sat like that for a good ten seconds before finally pulling away, taking a deep breath through her nose and not yet pulling away from his length. She could only continue, staying at his base for moments at a time as her hands played happily with his balls, adoring him and showing him the affection he deserved. She felt as though she might gag once or twice when she took him down wrong, but that feeling quickly subsided.

Then she felt his length start to flex in her mouth and she wasn't sure what this was at first, until she heard Naruto speak "H-Hinata… I'm gonna cum~" he moaned out and she pulled his cock from her throat, keeping it in her mouth this time until she felt it and at first she found it sticky, and hot, but when she actually tasted it she moved back, letting Naruto's delicious and warm seed lay on her tongue and slowly drip down her throat. It tasted incredible, even better than his cock itself and she continued to suck while he came, trying to get every last drop out.

Then once he was done she pulled off of him, not a single drop having left her mouth. She could only smile at the look on his face while she looked up at him, hands laying on his thighs. "Did you enjoy yourself Naruto-kun?" she asked, nuzzling his crotch again once more, closing her eyes as she took in his scent, it was nice….

Naruto looked down at Hinata, his eyes half-lidded as he took a moment to think, should he try to say something again? He decided against it, that look on her face… now wasn't the right time… he smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that was great~" he said, that fox-like grin on his face. He wasn't lying either, it had been his first sexual experience and it was absolutely amazing. Then he looked to her and smirked, getting an idea in his head. "And now… it's your turn…."

At first Hinata looked at him, blinking before she was suddenly scooped up into his arms, and Naruto put her against the wall. Then she felt a soft wet feeling at her neck and her eyes rolled towards the ceiling, a lustful smile on her face as she let out a soft moan, crying out "N-Naruto-kun~" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist to support herself.

Naruto smirked, kissing and biting over Hinata's neck, sliding his tongue across her skin and then gently sucking at her, grinding his crotch up against her's as well. As this pushed her dress up he could feel she wasn't wear anything underneath that Santa outfit, but he could feel something dripping, oh wow…. he rubbed himself against her, listening to the moans increase and he knew he was doing something right. He didn't hesitate to keep going as he reached up, cupping her breast and giving it a soft squeeze, pulling her dress down slowly to expose them both.

Hinata was in pure heavenly bliss as she felt Naruto just… everywhere, between her legs, at her neck, his hands on her breasts… oh, that was her weak spot. As he touched her bare skin she panted, becoming putty in his arms as she simply gripped tighter, her tongue falling slightly out of her mouth as she went for breath, but she quickly pulled it back in as she moaned out "Naruto, you're such a tease~" and she grinned, grinding against him as much as she could while on the wall.

Naruto grinned and smiled, grinding up against her and pressing his tip to her entrance, she felt plenty wet so he shouldn't have any trouble, the question was… he looked to Hinata and he slowly kissed up her neck, whispering softly into her ear. "Hinata, do you want it~?" he asked her, trying to sound sensual as he ground up against her, showing what he meant.

Hinata couldn't keep it inside, the pure bliss and need mixed inside her body and she cried out "Yes, yes, I've never wanted anything more in my life~" and while that was debatable, she said it with such intensity and the look of lust on her face said it all, she wanted him, no, she _needed_ him, and badly.

When Naruto heard that he grinned, gripping onto her breast and squeezing it, listening to her sweet moans as he slowly slid inside her, allowing her to almost drop onto his length. The moans she let out were incredible and Naruto moaned to match, letting out sweet cries of pleasure as he held onto her by her ass, keeping her up in the air as he slowly moved down, bouncing back up and she cried out in intense pleasure.

"Naruto, more, more~" she pleaded, looking like a pure mess of need and want, but Naruto couldn't find anyone else in his life that looked sexier. Hinata could feel him as he lifted her up, bouncing her on his big cock and she cried out in pleasure every time, feeling him increase in speed and roughness and she just held on tight around his waist.

Then she got an idea. With her foot around his waist she started to pour chakra down to her legs and then her feet, pooling as much as she could manage in her lustful state right at her heels and then she tried something. She gently kicked him in his lower back, like she was tapping him. Similar to the gentle palm technique, but not even near enough to set him offline, if anything, it was enough to set him over the edge and she was right.

As Naruto felt the chakra shoot into his body he felt like he could kick it into high gear, pleasure coursing through him as he thrusted inside Hinata even harder and faster than before. He leaned down, kissing over her chest lovingly and swirling his tongue around her nipples, and even gently biting at them to get those pleasure-filled moans out of her. He softly sucked on her nipples, both of them as he thrusted up inside her, again and again, his previous orgasm keeping him from cumming before Hinata anytime soon.

Then Hinata let out a loud cry of pleasure, holding on even tighter and crying out "Narutooo~ Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun~~ Ohhhh Naruto~!" and she came, her walls tightening around him as she went limp in his arms, panting heavily, but the pleasure didn't stop, in fact it increased. She was hypersensitive now and Naruto wasn't slowing down, and the most she could do was let out hoarse cries as she tried to catch her breath, but it was no use. Naruto had her in his grip and the pleasure had overtaken her once more.

Once Naruto felt her orgasm he smiled, moving from her breasts to the other side of her neck, kissing and biting all over it before focusing on one spot and giving her a rough bite and he heard her yelp before he started sucking roughly. He hoped nobody noticed, but… he couldn't help it, he wanted to give her a hickey, something to prove that they'd done this, he felt she deserved that almost.

And he kept going, and he didn't stop until he could sense that the hickey was perfect and he grinned, kissing up her neck and whispering into her ear quietly. "Hinata~" he whispered, moaning out her name before he suddenly felt a massive amount of pleasure overtake him and he moaned out "I-I'm gonna cum~ I'm gonna cum~" he whispered out, one last burst of energy surging through him.

Hinata smiled and nodded, holding on as tight as she could "Please Naruto, please cum~ I want it, I want you to fill me up~" she pleaded and then she felt it, Naruto's seed, and so much of it too! She knew it tasted good, but feeling it inside her womb, pouring out, it was warm… and sticky… she could feel it sitting inside of her. The feeling was enough to make her cum a second time and she dripped out her own cum, covering Naruto's cock in it once more.

Then as they both calmed down from their beautiful lustful high Naruto looked up at her, the woman who'd come to his aid, and now to his doorstep and he smiled. He reached up, gently tilting her head so he could look her in the eyes. He leaned in, kissing her deeply, his lips practically gliding across her's before he pulled away, whispering softly "I love you Hinata~" and with that he grinned widely, he couldn't be happier.

Then Hinata smiled, pulling Naruto into a tight hug, her legs still around his waist and Naruto still hadn't pulled out, so the feeling was a bit sensual, but she was more happy than anything "I love you too Naruto-kun, so much…." she said, relaxing for a moment before smiling, pulling back and looking him in the eye "Let's do it all night long~" and then that lustful smile came back.

Hinata awoke the next morning and as soon as she tried to move she groaned, her hips were so sore and it hurt to even move them, she felt sticky… and covered in sweat, like she'd just laid down after training, but that was nothing compared to her splitting headache. It felt terrible. She brought her fingers up, rubbing her temples and sending chakra through her system, trying to soothe the pain. Ah yes, the gentle fist had so many uses.

Then when she lifted up her arms she looked down and say a muscular arm wrapped around her and when feeling returned to the rest of her body she could feel a large mass behind her and she turned a deep red… oh dear God… what had she… and then before she could think of anything else or what to do she was interrupted by a familiar and soothing voice.

"Hinata… er, Hinata-Chan…" he said, correcting himself, he would have to get used to that… "I know I told you last night, but, I've thought about what you said for a while, and… I wanna say it again…" and Naruto leaned forward, a smile on his face as he whispered. "I love you!" and he nuzzled her softly, pressing their naked bodies together without a second thought.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do, Naruto, behind her, he loved her, they were naked, she could feel- oh God she knew what that was now. Her face turned a bright red and she couldn't take it, she passed out right there, cuddling with the man she loved.

Naruto on the other hand was confused, looking down at Hinata, suddenly sitting up and shaking her. "H-Hinata-chan?! Are you ok?! Did I do something wrong?!" he asked, and he couldn't tell it, but as he shook her, she was probably the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life.


End file.
